


Beautiful Pain

by Cosmo_the_Doggo



Series: I Won't Forget You. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith's dad - Freeform, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Krolia is d e d, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance and Keith are frienemies, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lotor is a cunt, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abused Keith, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Raped Keith, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), c U n t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_the_Doggo/pseuds/Cosmo_the_Doggo
Summary: Keith never, in his 26 year old mind, would he forget his first husband. He was the person that gave Keith his first heartbreak, and it was the first time he’s felt so betrayed and broken since his childhood.His best friend, Shiro, had caught his lover, Lotor, trying to sleep with his friend and/or rival, Lance McClain a few days after the wedding. And the 27 year old man came running to Keith, telling him what Lotor tried to do. But Keith, being his stubborn self, didn’t believe it. Keith thought Lotor was loyal and trustworthy, but he had witnessed Lotor cheating on him with Lance only a few months after they got married. It broke his heart. He had forgotten about what Shiro told him, and Keith realized that he should’ve trusted his friend, he should’ve seen this coming, he should’ve listened to him.(From the wedding, fast forward to right before Keith found Lance and Lotor, and this is how the story starts.)WARNING: If you are fragile to topics of child abuse, rape, alcohol abuse/alcoholism, violence, depression, self-harm, and other sensitive topics that are equal to those, this story might not be the right choice for you.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you want now, Hunk,” Keith snapped tiredly as he answered his friends’ phone call. “Do you have any clue what time it is? And why are you even up?” 

“Uh, yeah, sorry man! Didn’t mean to make you mad! I was just wondering if you’ve heard from Lance. He won’t answer mine or Pidge’s calls.” Hunk said, nervousness in his voice.

“Uh, no, I haven’t. Have you asked Allura?”

“Yeah, she said the same thing, man!”

“He’s probably on a date or whatever. You know how he is,” Keith replied. “Imma hit the road, so I need to go. Text me if you hear from him.”

A sigh came from Hunk. “Will do, buddy. Be safe!” And with the answer, Keith hunk up and started his car. He was supposed to have the night shift as security for NASA. He glanced at his phone wanting to call Lotor and say he was coming home early, but he decided that he would probably be asleep since it was 2:43 am. Lotor was never a night owl. He placed his phone in the cupholder on his dashboard and started to drive home.

 

As Keith drove into the driveway, he noticed the window to the window was lit up behind the blinds, ‘Lotor must be up.. Weird.’ Keith thought. He started to feel a little happy, but then he realized that when he was home, he never stayed up this long, and his happiness was replaced with suspicion. The clock turned 3:00 as he shut his car door quietly. He put his phone in his hoodie pocket and clutched his keys in his left hand.

He unlocked the door and silently walked in. He wanted to yell for Lotor, but it was as if his mouth was solid shut, When he reached the stairs, he heard slight noises coming from upstairs. It sounded like.. Well…. It wasn’t his husbands voice. He felt panic rise into his chest but he kept calm as he walked up the carpet stairs, Keith made no noise as he slowly approached his and Lotor’s room, but stopped as soon as he heard a moan.

No.

No no no, this can’t be happening..

NO!!!

Keith sprinted and slammed open the door, and his heart broke in two at what he saw. His eyes were glued to the sight in front of him.

There, on his bed, layed Lance underneath Lotor, naked, making love, cheating. The two boys jumped and looked over at Keith’s direction quickly, and separated from each other in a blink. Lance yelped and covered himself up in the blankets as Keith’s lover hurried to go and grab his boxers. Keith took a step back.

“K-Keith! What are you doing home so early?!” Lotor exclaimed as he hurried his pants on. Keith stayed silent and his eyes started to burn. Lance just stared at them in drugged guilt.

 

no.

 

Lotor walked over hurriedly to Keith but Keith fell back and scooted away from his husband as if he was going to be murdered. He got up and ran full speed through the halls and practically jumped over the stairs.

“KEITH!” Lotor screamed and ran for him

Tears streamed out of Keith’s eyes like a waterfall as he ran outside. He could hear shouts behind him but he was already on the sidewalk. He ran and ran, not looking back. The keys dropped out of his hands when he got into the room, so he couldn’t take his car. He continued to sprint down the sidewalk and he pulled out his phone hurriedly. He managed to find Shiro’s contact even though he could barely see because of the tears. Lotor still chased him, and was still yelling for him, but Keith didn’t care.

“Keith?”

“Shiro! C-Come get me! Pl-please! Lot-Lotor-” Keith hiccuped, barely even breathing as sobs crashed through him.

“That son of a… Where are you?!”

“I-I don’t know! Shi-Shiro-” 

“I’ll track your phone! I’m coming, Keith! Hold on tight-” He dropped his phone as he was yanked back by his hood, and he gasped as arms wrapped around him. He started to scream and sobbed hard, trying to get away from the tight hold.

“Keith! C-calm down! Please!” Lotor said

“GET AWAY FR- FROM M-ME!!!” Keith screamed and threw his elbow to his stomach, but Lotor didn’t budge, they both fell over and Lotor pinned him down to the concrete gravely sidewalk. Keith thrashed and squirmed as he hiccuped and cried and yelled for help, but Lotor covered his mouth with his large light brown hand.

“Calm down, Keith! Your gonna wake the neighbors!” Lotor snapped at Keith and he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his cheek and jaw. Lotor had hit him. Punched him. Hurt him.

 

Get away..

Get away!

GET AWAY!

 

“HEY! Get the hell off him!” He heard a voice yell as a car sped up to the two. Keith cried in happiness as heard Shiro’s voice and car pull up and Lotor got up immediately. The car stopped and the car door opened and slammed shut. Lotor ran the way both of them came and he heard the two men yell something at each other, but he didn’t know what was said. He felt frozen, he couldn’t move. His breath was shaky, barely getting in any oxygen. He was trembling so hard it hurt, and he felt more sobs burst through him.

“--eith! Keith!” Shiro held him tightly and shook him slightly. Shiro himself looked just as scared as Keith did. Shiro had never seen Keith like this, never in his 17 years he’s known Keith. Shiro held his best friend tightly as he tried to get a response out of him. He didn’t know what to but to take him to the hospital. He dialed 911 and the ambulance showed up maybe 10 minutes into the call.

 

 

Shiro sat in the waiting room along with his and Keith’s friend’s Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, Shay, and Matt. They were all deeply concerned about Keith, and they were all tired. It was around 4:20 AM now. Nobody was expecting the call from a scared Shiro, and they no one ever thought this night would happen. Well, exclude Shiro. He had no clue what happened, but he saw Lotor pinning down the vulnerable boy, Keith screaming and thrashing. And Shiro swore he saw red when he saw Lotor punch Keith. Of course, he didn’t tell the others that. Suddenly, the doors opened and a certain Cuban boy came running over to the group of friends. 

“K-Keith! Where is he? Is he okay?” Lance half-yelled, but was shushed and quieted down. “Oh god.. I knew I should’ve never trusted Lotor.. This is all my fault!Shit….. Fuck..” His voice cracked and his eyes watered. Shiro’s head shot up and stared at Lance before grabbing his arm and pulling him outside. The others were asleep, so they didn’t really do anything.  
“What happened? Do you know what happened to Keith?!” Shiro said, looking at him in confusion.

“It wasn’t my fault, Shiro! He drugged me!” Lance said, starting to shake and paced back and forth while Shiro’s eyes followed him.

“Lotor..?”

“Wow! No shit Sherlock!” Lance yelled. Shiro balled his hands up into fists.

“Tell me everything that happened, right now!” Shiro said, glaring at Lance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright.. Lotor called me and said that Keith wasn’t going to work and wanted to invite me over for dinner. So I said yeah and I drove there and when I saw Keith wasn’t there, he said he was going to get the food. We ended up having a few drinks and I went to the bathroom, when I came back we drank some more but…” Lance hesitated. “He drugged my drink with Aphrodisiacs. He made me have sex with him, and Keith caught us.. Well….. Him. I don’t know if it was my fault… I-I caused this didn’t I? I’m a horrible friend, Shiro..”

Shiro brought him into a tight hug and Lance tensed but hugged back. “You did nothing wrong. It was Lotor who caused all of this. You were drugged and you were forced, you couldn’t have done anything to stop that situation.” Shiro went quiet before he pulled away after a minute or two. “I’m so glad this happened, actually-”

“What the hell?! whY???” Lance screeched as he interrupted. Shiro sighed.

“Don’t interrupt me, and I’m happy because Lotor is finally gone. Remember a few days after the wedding? He sexually assaulted you, and I saw the whole thing. Keith didn’t listen when I told him, though.. He didn’t listen to you either.” Shiro chuckled quietly, and the mood dropped. The aura was awkward and tense. That was, until the nurse came looking for them and fount the two outside.

“Mr. Kogane is awake, he wants to see you.” She said to Shiro, and he smiled sweetly and nodded.

“Thank you, c’mon, Lance.” He said and practically drug him with him as he followed the nurse. But before they entered Keith’s room, Lance pulled away.

“Shiro.. Do you really think its a good idea for me to go in there right now? Right after what happened?..”

“You’re gonna go in there and explain to him the whole damn situation. Of course it’s a good idea!” Shiro answered and Lance reluctantly nodded without another word. 

“At least talk to him first, I’ll stand by the doorway until I tell him.” Lance said and surprisingly Shiro agreed. Lance did just as he said, waiting behind the curtains.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's flashback of 14 years ago
> 
>  
> 
> Does anyone care to help me out edit my chapters? I know it's rude of me, but school is starting and I kinda need an editor that knows how to bold and add italic text ^^"

Two  
14 years ago

 

“Keith! It’s been over 20 minutes! Get out of the damn shower!” Keith heard his father yell. He opened his eyes slightly, staring down at the drain and standing under the water. He hadn’t realized it’s been over 20 minutes, he felt that the time flew by so fast when he actually felt comfortable. He didn’t want to step away from the warmth of the water, but he had to. He was probably in trouble enough already for taking to long. Keith shut off the shower and grabbed his towel, drying off his hands, then his face, then the rest of his body. He stared at the doorknob, not wanting to leave. But like he said, he had to.

Keith wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door, walking nervously to his room. He didn’t want his father to see him like this again, not now, not ever. He hated the touch of his father and his mother. He started speed-walking to his room, and he successfully made it. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked over to his closet. He pulled on his tight boxers, some charcoal jeans, and a plain dark blue T-shirt. When he was finished getting dressed, he walked over to his instrument closet. It was a large walk in closet but instead of there being cloths, there were multiple instruments everywhere. It was very roomy, so he could have more room than needed to play his instruments. The walls around it were surprisingly soundproof, that was, if you didn’t count the door. There was an Acoustic Guitar, a Piano, a Violin, and a large Harp. Keith had connected with the four instruments as soon as he saw them. He got them from friends who were giving them away for free surprisingly. Of course, being the boy he was, wouldn’t turn something down like that. Most of the people he knew loved playing music, but they had to get rid of their instruments because they had either got a new one or they were just bored of it. The friends had taught him how to play the objects, and he was a really quick learner. The instrument he connected most with was the piano. That was the only thing he had taught himself. His mother had bought it for him before she had passed away last year. It was his most important possession. And it was the only thing he had to remember his mother.

He walked over to his Acoustic Guitar and sat on a stool he had and started to tune it. Plucking at the strings as he twisted the little knobs. When he was finished he cleared his throat and started to play one of his original songs, “This Is Home”.

 

“Often, I am upset

That I cannot fall in love but I guess

This avoids the stress of being out of it.

Are you tired of me yet?

I’m a little sick right now but I swear

When I’m ready I’ll fly us outta here.”

 

Keith grinned as he played and sung, and bounced his leg to the slow beat of the song.

 

“I’ll cut my hair

To make you stare.

I’ll hide my chest and I’ll figure out a way to get us outta here.

 

Turn off that “thinking hard” face

Cause I can’t really think right now in this place.

It has to many colours enough to drive us all insane!

Are you dead? 

Sometimes I think I’m dead,

I can feel the ghosts and ghouls killing my head

But I don’t wanna go to sleep just yet--”

 

“KEITH!” His father boomed as he slammed open the closet door. Keith jumped and dropped his guitar and cursed mentally. He looked up at his father and saw that his face was scrunched up in anger, his eyebrows furrowing hard, and stomping to him. The ground almost shook with every violent step and Keith slowly picked up his guitar, and holding it as if he were protecting it.

“Y-Yes, Dad?” He whispered, slightly shaking with anxiety and fear. He saw his father look around, inspecting the walk-in closet. His face still showed he was angry, and his hands were clenching and unclenching.

“Give me the guitar.”

“...what?” Keith said, and he clutched his guitar close to his chest tightly. 

“I said give me the guitar!” His father yelled and Keith flinched. Keith looked down at his guitar and back up at him, turning his head away as he gave his father the guitar. His eyes watered. 

“Why did you not answer your mother when she called for you?” His father asked, glaring down at his son.

“I didn’t hear her, I’m sorry. What did she need?” Keith answered quietly, but truthfully. He should’ve paid more attention to his surroundings other than himself..

“Nothing now, because she did it for you, idiot!” His father scowled, clutching the Head Neck of the instrument. “And for making her wait and ignoring her, you aren’t allowed to play all this shit music anymore. Why do you need them anyway? Your voice is trash,” He said and smirked, raising up the guitar onto his shoulder. “Bring all this outside, time to learn your next lesson.”

Keith’s heart rate sped up and he started to panic. ‘No no no, what’s he gonna do?!’ Keith thought and balled his hands into fists tightly to keep down his anger. When he looked at his father again, he was already walking off, his guitar in hand.

 

Once all of the instruments were out in the front yard, Keith was told to stay still and watch his punishment. Keith was so confused, and he had no clue what was going on. But all of that changed when his father left and came back with a sledgehammer. He stood there in shock as he grabbed the harp first and he laid it on the grass on its side, slowly raising the hammer up. Keith’s eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as the hammer was brought down hard onto the precious object. His father repeatedly beat the harp down until it was flat and screwed up. It didn’t look like anything anymore, it didn’t even have the gold paint on its surface.

No..

The violin was next, he looked over at Keith with an amused smirk on his face. “You see this, Kogane? This is what happens when you don’t pay attention! Now I’m sure you won’t have any distractions at all!” His father snapped, and quickly slammed the hammer onto the violin, smashing it into little broken pieces of wood and string. Keith’s eyes stung as he took in a sharp gasp, a broken sob raking through him. 

“N-No.. stop!” He cried, but it was already too late. The same thing was done to the guitar, and he watched as his most valuable possessions were destroyed right before his eyes. He froze as he saw his father slowly walk over to the piano. He placed the sledgehammer on his shoulder and walked around the black and gray piano.

“Your mother should’ve never spent a cent on you.” His father rumbled and almost faster than a blink, the hammer was raised and-

“NO DON’T-”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy with some family stuff yesterday so I waited until today to update! Yes, it is short, but there will be a longer chapter in the next update. Enjoy!

Three  
Present time

 

Keith’s eyes shot open and he jolted up, gasping out a hoarse breath. His mouth felt dry, he felt cold, and he was in an unfamiliar room. ‘What happened?’ He thought. He looked around and started to panic. He realized he was in a hospital room, needles were planted in his arms, the heart monitor picking up his fast heart-rate and beeping along with his heartbeats. He was confused of why he was even here, but that changed when everything from the night came rushing back to him. Lotor having sex with Lance, him running away, Lotor pinning him down on the sidewalk, hitting him, and Shiro helping Keith into the car before passing out. 

His eyes started to tear up and he curled up, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his face into his lap. He blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears, which he succeeded in doing so. He inhaled a long breath before letting it out. Keith’s nightmare, he tried to forget all about that moment, even though he couldn’t. But now, the memory was fresh in his brain. Such a painful moment in his life, it didn’t hurt as much as what just happened that night though. 

“Keith?” He heard and he quickly looked up to see a worried looking nurse and his best friend beside her. He felt the need to cry more.

“S-... Shiro..” Keith whimpered. Shiro jogged to Keith and pulled up chair was next to the side of the bed. He felt strong arms wrap around him tightly, but not enough to hurt him. 

“It’s okay, I’m here, Keith. I’m here…” Shiro mumbled as he rocked the crying male in his arms.

Lance peeked his head through the curtains and guilt rushed through his veins, and let’s just say he got out of the room as quick as possible and no one noticed until Shiro called for him.


End file.
